botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortunis
As with most other agri-worlds there are many different crops on rotation all over the world. With most of the planet is flattened, and cut into a grid pattern, it allows for the proper division of resources and manpower to be able to keep crops rotating year-round. Sporadically placed amongst the many fields are large central processing and production manufactorums, able to undertake the monumental task of sorting and packaging all the produce for shipping off-world. To deal with the massive outgoing flux there is both a large central spaceport in the northern hemisphere alongside 3 clustered, massive orbital elevators linking to it the ancient orbital plate in the upper atmosphere. Beside these strands reaching into the sky, is the one small hive city that acts as a central government for the planet named Fortunis Prime. More market than hive-city the capital allows off-world resources to be traded alongside official buildings and ecclisiarchal temples. As with any planet amongst the Imperium there are always oddities that, while not normal, aren't immediately deemed heretical. One such oddity were the native Olpath moths of Fortunis. With a wingspan of over 3 metres these moths live in the deep caves of the north, subsisting on a diet of mosses and grubs found throughout their tunnels. A mostly blind species the locals have taken advantage of their silk-spinning ability to provide light but tough silk fibres that can be used in a variety of Imperial products. Farming them from within the cave systems, they are cultivated until adulthood, when their silk can be harvested as they create it. Eventually, as a moth grows old, it will leave the cave during the summer equinox of Fortunis, flying through the mountain ranges before disappearing into the night's sky. From flak vests, metal meshing and fine dresses, Olpath silk is considered a rare resource and is highly sought after by many of the sub-sector's elite. Satellites – Deep Yield Millennia old, pitted and scarred from some of the worst ages humanity has ever seen, the 'Deep Yield' orbital plate acts as a distribution hub for the vast amount of resources created on the agri-world below. Able to host almost any size of ship currently in the Imperial fleet with it's numerous docks, the Deep Yield is filled with extensive storage spaces as well as an ancient conveyor system that has been partially restored by the Mechanicum since the system's re-taking during the Great Crusade. The plate is currently under joint control between the planetary government, and the Imperial Navy who use it as a naval base, keeping a small section of the overall facility to themselves. Using the armsmen of the Navy for general peacekeeping duties, they patrol the station and assist in keeping the peace. While most of the plate has been awakened and put to use in the transport of goods, several vast internal sections have remained inaccessible and blocked off due to extreme levels of radiation emanating from them. Despite all schematics for the station not noting anything capable of exuding that much radiation. The area has remained sealed for many centuries with only the occasional expedition allowed in, but none have ever returned once they have entered. Stone Dragon – Secundus Level Garrison 'The Amber Crag' Small fortress built into the northern mountain ranges of the world, it, like many other Stone Dragon fortifications, is only reachable via air travel, being surrounded by steep cliffs on all sides of the plateau. Named after the phenomena of the sun hitting the cliff-side below the mountain which has trace amounts of minerals within it that reflect the sunlight. With two large runways placed side-by-side the Crag is used as a hub for pilot training and as a standing defence force to augment the world's PDF and to oversee relations between the world and the Order. Category:Planets Category:The Sahaqiel Reach Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fleet Category:Stone Dragons Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Agri-World